Angel
Angel jest tancerzem z gry Dance Central, Dance Central 2 i Dance Central 3. Jest w ekipie Lu$h Crew razem z Miss Aubrey. __TOC__ Stroje Dance Central * Chill (Dress To Impress) Ma biały kapelusz, białą marynarkę, białe spodnie, różową koszulę, błękitny szalik i czarno-białe buty. * Show Off (Seducer) Ma biały daszek na głowie, jasno-brązową kurtkę, która jest rozpięta, aby Angel mógł się pochwalić swoją klatą Na rękach ma czarne skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, nosi też jeansy i czarno-białe buty. Dance Central 2 * Styl Ekipy (Lu$h Crew) Na głowie ma szary daszek, nosi niebieską kurtkę, niebieską koszulę w białe paski, złoty zegarek na prawej dłoni, szare spodnie, które są podwinięte i jasno-czerwone sandały. * Styl Miejski Na głowie ma brązowo-zielony kapelusz, białą koszulę w kratę z podwiniętymi rękawami do ramion, jasno-brązowy żakiet, białe spodnie i białe buty. Dance Central 3 * Styl retro (lata 70) Ma białą koszulę z dekoltem w kształcie litry "V", złoty naszyjnik z literą "L", który jest skrótem od "Lu$h Crew", brązowe dzwony, czerwone buty i żółte okulary przeciwsłoneczne. * Agent DCI Ma białą rozpiętą koszulę, czarną kurtkę, czarne spodnie w paski i czarno-białe buty. * Styl ekipy Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2 * Styl miejski Taki sam jak w Dance Central 2 * Styl klasyczny Strój "Chill" z Dance Central, ale wprowadzono w nim kilka zmian. Ma fioletową koszulę i beżowe spodnie. Piosenki Ciekawostki * Jego grupa krwi to O- * Często flirtuje z Miss Aubrey, ale ona go ignoruje. * W angielskiej wersji gry mówi po angielsku i po hiszpańsku. * A w polskiej wersji mówi po polsku i po angielsku. * Niektórzy gracze myślą, że pochodzi z Portoryko. * Jego urodziny są w Walentynki. * Większość jego choreografii specjalizuje się w latynoskich ruchach tanecznych, czyli Salsa i Merengue. * Gra w pokera. Teksty Dance Central 2 0-2 gwiazdek * Practice, practice, practice! You've almost got it! * Definitely, take a look at tryb Krok po kroku * Ay, I don't wanna keep saying krok po kroku, ale wiesz 3-4 gwiazdki * Świetnie, dobrze wiedzieć, że masz wiele atutów * O! As w rękawie, tak? Better than I thought * No, no. Widzę wyniki treningu, możemy powalczyć 5 lub złote gwiazdki * Uhuh! No szczerze jestem trochę zazdrosny * Musisz mnie tego nauczyć. Y, no wiesz tej zabawnej części * Niesamowite! Wszyscy rozpływają się w zachwytach Bitwa Na Parkiecie * To jest królowa, ja jestem asem. A ty? Słabą dwójką * Ludzie, moja babcia tańczy lepiej! Love you grandma, muah! * Nie kłopocz tym swojej główki baby. Sam się nimi zajmę Dance Central 3 0-2 gwiazdek * Nie wszystkim idzie to jak z płatka, dlatego trzeba ćwiczyć * Cierpliwości przyjacielu! Dla mnie początki też były trudne 3-4 gwiazdki * Słuchaj, nie bój się zaryzykować. Czasem trzeba podbić stawkę * Naprawdę nieźle ci poszło! Nie spoczywaj na laurach, hehehe * Mhm, już niedługo będziesz tańczyć jak ja! No, mniej więcej 5 lub złote gwiazdki * O tak! Tak się zdobywa mnóstwo punktów, daj z siebie wszystko! * Masz się czym pochwalić! Czuję się trochę zaskoczony * Ogólnie muszę przyznać, że to było niesamowite. Spectacular! * Ej, aż się zagapiłem! Naprawdę masz coś w sobie Bitwa * Myślisz, że pokonasz Lu$h? Hahaha! No dobra, ruszamy! * Wiecie z kim macie do czynienia? Bo jak nie, to musicie odrobić lekcje * O! Dzięki za kolejną okazję, by się popisać przed swoją dziewczyną * Nie żebym był nieuprzejmy, ale to się dla was dobrze nie skończy, ani trochę * Nie chciałbym być wredny, ale nie macie szans Galeria dance-central-screens-2.jpg|Chill FB_20140712_10_11_45_Saved_Picture.jpg|Show Off oh_yes_i_did_by_patmonahanfangirl-d47791t.jpg|Styl ekipy DC2-Angel-Alt-Outfit.jpg|Styl miejski gaming_just_dance_3_11.jpg|Styl retro 1904110_729679637063895_112542720_n.jpg|Agent DCI Kategoria:Postacie